Les origines des entremetteurs
by Sea-Rune
Summary: [Préquelle de Blind Date et Les entremetteurs d'Halloween] Kanon, Minos et Eaque sont les entremetteurs officiels des sanctuaires, mais comment en sont-ils arrivés à travailler ensemble? -L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada-
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Me voici de retour avec la préquelle de ''Blind date'' et ''Les entremetteurs d'Halloween''. Leur lecture n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire. (Mais n'hésitez pas à le faire).  
Merci à Arthygold, Peter Pan 3, Hemere, Kanondesgemeaux, ''Guest'' et FuryFury pour leurs reviews sur ''Les entremetteurs d'Halloween ».  
Cette histoire sera en deux chapitres, trois maximum.  
WARNING : Crack-Pairing (Les fans de Camilo, entre autres, voudrons ma tête). Les couples c'est parfaitement n'importe quoi pour les trois quarts et je l'assume complètement.  
Bref bonne lecture.

* * *

Un après midi des plus habituel se déroulait au enfers. Rhadamanthe travaillait d'arrache-pied, secondé par Valentine et Sylphide qui se tuaient pour suivre le rythme, Minos avait refourgué ses jugements à Rune comme il le faisait depuis des siècles déjà, Eaque avait quitté son poste à quatorze heures trente pile, considérant sa journée comme terminée, Pharaon poursuivait en vain Cerbère qui avait décidé de faire sa promenade quotidienne au Cocyte, Charon cassait les oreilles des morts qui traversaient le Styx, et Hadès était penché sur les termes de la paix bientôt proclamé entre sa nièce, son frère et lui.  
Personne ne s'était lancé à la recherche des deux juges absents, sûrement par fatigue, dépit, désespoir ou désintérêt. Aucun ne pouvait s'imaginer que si les amants démoniaques avaient décidé de faire le mur cette fois, c'était pour discuter d'un sujet extrêmement important, du moins selon eux.  
C'est donc dans les quartiers privés du Griffon que le couple tristement connu s'était retiré pour comploter.

« -Je t'assure qu'il le regardait comme un bout de viande, plaida Eaque. Genre entrecôte saignante avec frites et supplément ketchup.  
-Tes comparaisons sont toujours incroyables...  
-Merci mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder sur ça, je t'assure qu'il a un crush sur Kanon.  
-Ça fait des millénaires qu'il est célibataire, pourquoi il changerait d'avis maintenant? Contredit Minos.  
-Parce que justement il est fatigué de l'être.  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut aimer autre chose que le seigneur Hadès, son travail et le whisky?  
-Pourquoi pas? Il serait temps qu'il se trouve un autre centre d'intérêt à la place de l'alcoolisme.  
-Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas entendu dire ça.  
-Il devrait être content qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, enfin!  
-Mon avis est plutôt qu'il ne veut pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires de cœur, s'il en a.  
-Et donc quoi ? Tu comptes le laisser draguer tout seul ? Il va le faire fuir en moins de deux.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, voyons. Je voulais juste que tu sois sûr de ton choix. »

Un sourire sadique s'étala sur les lèvres du norvégien, comme pour soutenir cette déclaration. Le népalais se contenta de soupirer de soulagement avant d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

« -Tu m'as fait peur, assura-t-il, j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu avais décidé d'être un frère normal.  
-Quel serait l'intérêt à ça ? Non, se mêler des relations amoureuses de notre frère chéri et mettre le bazar dans sa vie est clairement une activité plus édifiante que d'essayer d'avoir des relations fraternelles ''normales''.  
-Tu es donc partant si je te propose d'élaborer un plan machiavélique pour le caser.  
-Tout à fait. »

Pour un peu, ils seraient partis dans un grand rire diabolique, mais ils étaient des juges des enfers, pas des antagonistes de films pour enfants, alors ils gardaient un minimum de tenue. Le Garuda alla cependant s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant et de le gratifier d'un bisous sur la joue.

« -Alors, poursuivit le Griffon, tu as un plan ?  
-La fête qui suivra la signature des traités de paix me semble une parfaite occasion pour les faire se connaître.  
-J'imagine que ton idée de la façon de ''les faire se connaître'' n'est pas la même que celle du commun des mortels.  
-Tu imagines bien, que veux-tu, tu me connais trop bien. Enfin bref, mon idée est très simple : on les enferme dans un placard à balais et on attend que ça se fasse ! »

Minos écarquilla les yeux avant de lancer un regard désabusé à son partenaire qui se bornait à le fixer d'un air sûr de lui.

« -Tu veux enfermer, dans un espace clos, deux types qui se sont entre-tués et qui ne se sont pas adresser la parole depuis ?  
-Exactement.  
-Tu peux me le dire si tu as envie de relancer la guerre sainte parce que clairement c'est la seule chose qui risque de se passer si on fait ça. Imagine une minute que tu te sois trompé sur les intentions de Rhada, il se jettera sûrement sur Kanon pour l'étrangler si celui-ci ne le fait pas avant, ils vont se battre, ça va attirer les autres qui vont se battre aussi, et pendant que les chevaliers et les spectres se battront tous, Poséidon en profitera pour prendre le contrôle du monde avec ses marinas...  
-T'as vraiment le don d'imaginer des scénarios incroyables parfois... Ce qu'il risque de faire dans le pire des cas, c'est de se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas se battre au risque de mettre la paix en péril, et avec leur ego surdimensionné ils n'oseront pas appeler de l'aide pour les sortir de là.  
-Tu es sûr de toi ?  
-Mais oui, fais moi confiance ! Au pire on a qu'à tâter le terrain avec Rhada pour que tu puisse bien vérifier qu'il a un penchant pour son beau chevalier en armure dorée.  
-Ça me va, forçons le à dîner avec nous ce soir et tirons lui les vers du nez. »

Dire que Rhadamanthe était à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un serait un euphémisme. Sa soirée aurait du se dérouler parfaitement selon ses plans et de la plus délicieuse des façons mais un imprévu de taille était venu tout gâcher. Alors qu'il avait passé un temps incroyable à se préparer pour sa sortie à la surface et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, ses deux frères aux tendances incestueuses avaient débarqué et exigé qu'ils dînent ensemble. Il n'aurait pas décemment pu les envoyer paître sans avoir l'air suspect et avait donc du se résoudre à repousser ses plans de quelques heures. Bref, il était maintenant attablé avec le reste de sa fratrie et se rongeait les sangs pour savoir ce que ces deux-là lui voulait.

« -Bon, finit par lâcher la wyvern, qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ?  
-Ne sois pas si agressif avec nous, voyons Rhada, susurra le népalais d'une voix mielleuse, nous voulons simplement passer un peu de temps avec toi.  
-Un repas entre frères comme au bon vieux temps, poursuivit le norvégien.  
-Ça doit faire 1 500 ans que nous n'avons pas eu de repas ''entre frères'', alors n'essayer pas de me faire croire cette excuse ridicule.  
-Pour tout te dire nous nous inquiétons pour toi, déclara Minos d'un air tragique. Tu es célibataire, tu ne cherches jamais à fréquenter quelqu'un... Il est temps que tu prennes ta vie amoureuse en mains. »

L'anglais avala de travers ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche et manqua de s'étouffer.

« -Pardon?  
-Nous pensons que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un pour apporter un peu de nouveauté dans ta vie, homme, femme, autre, peu importe tant que tu nous ramènes quelqu'un. Par Hadès, on ne connaît même pas ta sexualité étant donné que tu n'es sorti avec personne. »

Le blond fut empli d'un sentiment de satisfaction perverse. Il était sorti avec des gens dans le dos de ses frères évidemment, c'est juste qu'il avait été assez discret pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Toutes ses conquêtes auraient sûrement fuient au moment de la rencontre avec la belle famille.  
Eaque intervient soudainement, le coupant net dans ses pensées.

« -S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu n'es pas aro-ace! »

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'était "Aro-ace" et en quoi c'était si terrible. Son plus jeune frère commença à psychoter en marmonnant qu'il s'était peut-être trompé et que son aîné n'était peut-être pas intéressé par les relations amoureuses et/ou sexuelles. Minos se contenta de les regarder faire d'un air désespéré avant de relancer la conversation:

« -Nous avons cependant cru remarqué que quelqu'un attirait ton regard ces derniers temps.  
-Tiens donc, et quelle personne imaginaire serait à mon goût?  
-Si je te dis Kanon des Gémeaux, chevalier d'Athéna, ancien Dragon des mers et général en chef de Poséidon. Je suis quasi-sûr qu'il existe bien et qu'on ne l'a pas imaginé.  
-Pas plus qu'on a imaginé la façon dont tu le mates ouvertement. »

La wyvern perdit rapidement des couleurs avant de reprendre sa constance tout aussi vite avant de prendre une expression plus dure. Comment ces deux-là avaient pu le mettre à jour alors que d'habitude ils en étaient incapables.

« -Comment vous en êtes arrivés à imaginer des sottises pareilles?  
-Arrête de niez! S'exclama le garuda en le désignant d'un doigt accusateur.  
-Rhada, tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais.  
-Alors je vais vous dire quelque chose de très simple... Sortez de chez moi! »

Le couple infernal s'enfuit rapidement en sentant le cosmos de leur frère devenir dangereusement menaçant. Se prendre un greatest caution en pleine tête n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon de finir la journée.  
Après qu'ils se soient réfugiés dans les quartiers privés du Griffon et qu'ils aient verrouillé la porte à double tour, le népalais se tourna vers son amant et l'interrogea:

« -Alors, ton jugement?  
-Il est complètement mordu. »

...

La nuit était tombée et les étoiles étaient visibles dans le ciel, enfin aussi visible que la pollution lumineuse le permettait. Kanon s'était posté sur la grève et observait les vagues en attendant que son amant daigne se montrer. Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ces frères qui se tapaient l'incruste pour se faire offrir à manger à la dernière minute ? Certes, il serait lui-même parfaitement capable de faire le coup à Saga mais là n'était pas la question. L'ancien marina s'était retrouvé en tête à tête avec lui-même et un sandwich triangle au goût douteux pour le diner. Autant dire qu'il avait espéré mieux. Bref, un rencard de ruiné grâce au couple infernal.  
Des pas finirent par faire crisser les galets derrière lui et une figure vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« -J'ai failli attendre, lança ironiquement le chevalier.  
-Je t'ai prévenu que je serais en retard à cause de Minos et Eaque, rien ne t'empêchait de partir plus tard toi aussi.  
-Et bien si justement, j'avais calculé précisément mon programme pour pouvoir partir en cachette du sanctuaire et éviter de me farcir les questions de Saga.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes frères m'ont rendu visite à l'improviste et si ton jumeau se mêle de ta vie. Et puis rien ne t'empêche d'être franc avec lui.  
-Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'il me renferme à Sounion parce que je me tape un spectre de façon régulière.  
-Quelle charmante façon de décrire notre relation...  
-Tu préfères que je dise que nous vivons une relation amoureuse florissante et épanouissante et que nous sommes en train de prévoir mariage et enfants?  
-La première version est certes plus proche de la réalité.  
-Parfaitement alors on se contente de notre arrangement et on le garde pour nous. »

Rhadamanthe retint très difficilement un soupir agacé. Le gémeau, avec sa fierté mal placée , refusait d'admettre aux autres mais surtout à lui-même qu'il sortait avec un spectre, se contentant de qualifier leur relation de "Plan Q" ou d'arrangement en fonction de son humeur. Il était clair que leur situation n'allait pas évolué tant que le grec refuserait de s'ouvrir et de dire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas les moments volés au détour d'un couloir pendant les rencontres inter-sanctuaires, les quelques heures ou s'échangeaient des étreintes une ou deux fois par semaines, les excuses vaseuses racontées à leur proches pour cacher leur absence, rien de cela n'allaient leur permettre d'avancer ensemble. Un jour ou l'autre, les deux amants devraient jouer carte sur table et décider s'ils voulaient quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'officiel. Cette conversation ne se ferait cependant pas cette nuit. Un langoureux baiser, un main un peu trop entreprenante, un chambre dans un hôtel bas-de-gamme et le problème était repoussé une fois de plus.

...

Lorsque Kanon rejoignit le troisième temple au petit matin, c'est un grand frère inquiet comme jamais qui vint à sa rencontre, les cernes sous ses yeux parlant d'eux-même.

« -Où étais-tu? Interrogea immédiatement Saga.  
-Pas là, répondit honnêtement le cadet. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.  
-J'aurais dormi si je t'avais su en sécurité sous le même toit que moi et non pas à vadrouiller je ne sais où.  
-Quoi, t'as peur que je me fasse attaquer au détour d'une ruelle sombre? Je peux me défendre tu sais, j'ai déjà tué un juge des enfers tout seul comme un grand.  
-Et tu es mort en même temps... Et puis on ne sait jamais qui on peut croiser de nos jours. »

L'ancien marina était clairement amusé par la situation. Son jumeau, avec qui il avait subi un entraînement intensif pour devenir un guerrier, qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois et qui avait le même potentiel de destruction que lui, était angoissé à l'idée qu'il se fasse agressé en pleine nuit. On nageait en plein délire.  
L'aîné se contenta cependant de le couver d'un regard paternaliste et de reprendre:

« -Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
-Et je ne compte pas le faire. Je n'ai pas à te donner mon emploi du temps et justifier tout ce que je fais à la fin!  
-Avant on ne se cachait rien..  
-Avant on n'avait pas essayer de se tuer mutuellement, avant on avait pas tenter de de dominer le monde, avant on se regardait uniquement avec de l'amour fraternel. Mais on est plus avant. Les temps ont changé, ON a changé. On a vécu treize ans l'un sans l'autre, on s'est battu pour des camps différents, on est mort tous les deux. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse retourner à "Avant" »

L'ancien usurpateur se rapprocha lentement de l'ancien traître, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Le plus jeune sentit alors une vague de remords le prendre d'assaut.

« -Est-ce que tu me détestes?  
-Bien sûr que non c'est juste que... J'ai été seul avec mes problèmes trop longtemps, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avoir de nouveau cette confiance aveugle en quelqu'un, même toi mon propre frère.  
-Mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer.  
-Laisse moi du temps.  
-Autant qu'il le faudra. »

L'aîné des jumeaux ouvrit les bras et son cadet vint s'y loger.

« -On réparera ce qui s'est brisé, murmura Saga. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés un long moment jusqu'à ce que Kanon sentent son frère brusquement se raidir dans ses bras.

« -Un problème? Interrogea-t-il, sincèrement inquiet. »

Le chevalier ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son cou d'un air suspicieux.

« -C'est bien ce que je crois? Questionna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
-Quoi?  
-Va donc te regarder dans un miroir et si c'est ce que je crois, je veux un nom. »

C'est avec inquiète que l'ancien marina se dirigea dans la salle de bain du temple et se posta devant le miroir.  
Il allait le tuer, le massacrer, l'éviscérer, le trucider, brûler ce qui restait de lui et tout balancer dans le puît des âmes pour être sûr qu'il ne revienne jamais à la vie. Cet idiot avait osé et tous ses mensonges ne pourraient pas expliquer ça.

« -C'est des bleus, mentit le cadet des gémeaux avec tout l'aplomb qu'il pouvait.  
-Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot en plus. Je sais reconnaître un suçon.  
-Ça valait le coup d'essayer.  
-Alors, qui t'as fait ça?  
-Ce n'est pas tes affaires.  
-Bien sûr que si, je suis ton frère. Donc?  
-Non.  
-On peut jouer aux devinettes si tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps et tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit sans me dire qui tu fréquentes en cachette. »

Kanon aurait bien tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais son frère n'aurait eu aucun mal à le rattraper.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je vois quelqu'un?  
-Absolument rien si tu me l'avais dit. Mais étant donné que tu vois cette personne dans mon dos, je veux être sur que tu ne sortes pas avec le ou la première venue. Donc, son nom?  
-Tu sais quoi? Essaie de deviner! »

Un jeu de questions-réponses donnerait à l'ancien marina plus de temps pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

« -Soit, soupira Saga, Est-ce un homme ou une femme?  
-Seulement des questions auxquelles je peux répondre par oui ou non, sinon où est le challenge?  
-Très bien, est-ce un homme?  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce que je le connais?  
-Plus ou moins. »

Bon, avec des questions comme ça, ils étaient bien partis pour plusieurs heures, restait à voir qui se lasserait le premier. Après, rien n'empêchait le dragon des mers de mentir en donnant ses réponses et de guider son aîné sur de fausses pistes.

« -Comment ça ''plus ou moins'' ?  
-Tu lui a déjà parler une ou deux fois mais rien de plus. »

Le chevalier des gémeaux haussa un sourcil, franchement étonné, il s'attendait à un de leurs camarades dorés, mais au vu de la dernière révélation, ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

« -Est-ce un chevalier d'argent ?  
-Non.  
-Un chevalier d'argent ?  
-Non plus.  
-Un garde du sanctuaire ?  
-Toujours pas. »

Si cette personne n'était pas du sanctuaire, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose...

« -Ne me dis pas que c'est un marina.  
-Je ne te le dis pas.  
-Mais enfin Kanon ! Imagine que la nouvelle de votre relation vienne aux oreilles de Poséidon, il n'approuverait jamais, une relation inter-sanctuaire entre un de ses généraux et toi. Après tout ce que tu as fait ?  
-Merci de me rappeler que des gens me détestent, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
-N'empêche que tu l'as dit. »

Changer de sujet, faire semblant d'être blessé. Heureusement que Saga n'était pas au courant qu'il s'était réconcilié avec le dieu marin et ses guerriers. Son jumeau posa simplement une main désolée sur son épaule.

« -Toujours en est-il, reprit-il, que ce genre de relation cachée ne le reste pas bien longtemps et le jour où la tienne éclatera au grand jour, vous serez sûrement obligé de vous séparer. Imagine que les guerres recommencent, que feras-tu ? »

Ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour lui annoncer que Poséidon lui avait proposé de récupérer son écaille.

« -Les guerres ne vont pas reprendre alors que le traité de paix va être signé, rétorqua Kanon en roulant des yeux.  
-Je ne veux juste pas que tu finisses le cœur brisé.  
-Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien.  
-Pourquoi ne tenterais-tu pas de fréquenter un chevalier ? Tout le monde est célibataire, tu pourrais bien trouver ton bonheur. »

Oui tout le monde était célibataire, bien sûr... Io passait son temps à lui poser des questions sur Ayoros et avait clairement le béguin pour lui, Milo avait étrangement des vues sur Sylphide du Basilic, Camus appréciait apparemment la musique de Sorrente, Aiolia et Dokho sortait ensemble mais restaient discrets, il n'était pas assez taré pour essayer une relation avec Aphrodite ou Angelo... Bref, le champs de possibilités était tout de même particulièrement réduit, simplement Saga, dans sa sainteté parfaite, n'écoutait pas les ragots et avait un train de retard.

« -Et qui ferait mon bonheur selon toi ?  
-Ayoros, il est gentil, loyal, jamais il ne te ferait de tord. »

Le chameau... Ça l'arrangerait bien si son frère et son meilleur ami sortaient ensemble pas besoin de se soucier de leurs futurs problèmes de cœurs, les deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus au monde toujours à portée de main. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien, il n'avait qu'à faire semblant de s'intéresser au Sagittaire pour mieux le pousser dans les bras du Scylla. Sa ''future relation'' tomberait à l'eau et Saga lui ficherait la paix.

« -Tu as raison, approuva le cadet d'un ton triste, il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur une potentielle relation stable plutôt qu'une histoire vouée à l'échec. »

Sourire triste, larme au coin des yeux suffirent à convaincre l'autre de sa sincérité.

« -Et si on lui proposait de dîner avec nous ? Proposa le troisième gardien avec enthousiasme. »

Oh misère...

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.  
Pour ceux qui lisent ''Frères'', le prochain chapitre sera publié ce mois-ci  
Indice sur une prochaine publication : 31 mars pour la sortie. Un Os qui sera en rapport avec quelque chose d'important cette journée.  
Bye bye~


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey! Me revoilà beaucoup trop en retard pour la fin de cet OS, je sais.

Merci à Arthygold, Aurelia-love-Saga, FuryFury, Nadja et Julia13Verseau pour leurs reviews.  
Et merci à tous pour votre attente.  
Bonne lecture

Cela avait sûrement été l'un des après-midis les plus étranges de sa vie. Saga l'avait traîné dans un magasin pour faire des courses et renflouer leurs placards avant de l'emmener de force dans un prêt-à-porter pour lui trouver des vêtements '' décents pour un rendez-vous''. Kanon ne savait pad quand le supposé dîner entre amis était devenu un rencard mais il s'était surtout offusqué de voir son frère critiquer sa garde-robe.  
Après quoi, son aîné et lui avait préparé le fameux repas du soir. Enfin Saga s'était occupé de cuisiner pendant que son cadet mettait la table, celui-ci avait été tacitement banni de la pièce depuis qu'il avait manquer de brûler le temple. Sérieusement comment des œufs pouvaient prendre feu sans être être sur la poêle? Le plus jeune gémeau avait réussi cet exploit.

« -Comment est-il possible d'être aussi incapable en cuisine?  
-Je n'allais pas avoir tous les talents alors je t'ai laisser celui pour les tâches ménagères après tout j'ai déjà pris l'intelligence et la beauté.  
-Pas celui de la modestie apparemment... Puis c'est complètement idiot, nous sommes jumeaux.  
-Tu reconnais que je suis plus intelligent.  
-Je reconnais que j'ai très envie de te frapper à cet instant.  
-Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à ton frère chéri? »

Là, Saga était presque prêt à renfermer son frère chéri à Sounion juste pour avoir la paix cinq minutes.

OoOoO

Loin de là, un homme avait les même pensées à l'exception que le lieu imaginé était le Cocyte.  
Sa fratrie était revenue à la charge sur son béguin pour Kanon.

« -Tu étais bien pressé de nous voir partir hier, constata Minos.  
-Je ne voyais aucun intérêt à votre présence si c'était dans l'unique but de me harceler de vos divagations.  
-Mais arrête de niez à la fin! S'agaça Eaque.  
-Je suis tout à fait dans mon droit de niez les âneries que tu racontes.  
-Et qu'est-ce-que tu as fait hier soir après notre départ ? Interrompit sournoisement le norvégien.  
-Je suis allé me reposer car vous aviez réussi à me donner la migraine.  
-Moi je dis que tu nous caches quelques chose... ronchonna le népalais. Si ça se trouve tu fréquentes déjà quelqu'un dans notre dos et tu étais avec hier soir... »

Le plus jeune avait marmonné ces paroles dans sa barbe inexistante, renfrogné, mais les yeux écarquillés de l'aîné, même l'espace d'une seconde, n'avaient pas échappé au second frère.

« -Il semblerait qu'Eaque ai tapé dans le mille, réalisa-t-il. Mon poussin, tu as vraiment une intuition incroyable quand tu le veux.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?  
-Tu as mis à jour notre cher Rhadamante qui n'a pas qu'une attirance pour Kanon, il sort déjà avec.

OoOoO

Cela tenait de l'enlèvement, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que le gémeau venait de vivre.  
Deux spectres avait débarqué de nul part dans le troisième temple, l'avait aggripé par le bras et ramené aussitôt aux enfers. Ramené face à un anglais complètement désabusé.

''-Biiieeeeen, sourit Eaque, maintenant que tout le monde est là, vous allez pouvoir passer aux aveux.''

Les deux amants secrets s'observerent avec pûr incompréhension et surtout dans le plus grand silence.

''-On a tout notre temps, déclara le norvégien en s'amusant à créer quelques fils invisibles entre ses doigts. Personne ne quitte cette pièce avant que vous ne nous ayez expliqué ce qui se passe entre vous.''

Aucune des deux n'avait envie d'expliquer aux deux juges leur histoire de sommier.

''-Tu m'explique ce que tu as dit à ces deux tarés qui te servent de frères pour qu'on soit dans cette situation? Grogna le grec à l'attention de Rhadamanthe.  
-Absolument rien, ils s'obstinent sur ma vie amoureuse depuis plusieurs jours pour d'obscures raisons.  
-Nous nous inquiétons pour toi c'est tout !  
-Même avant notre première mort vous ne vous méliez pas de cela, ce revirement de situation n'est pas nécessaire.  
-Il n'est jamais trop tard voyons !  
-C'est pas juste parce que nous sommes en paix et donc vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?''

L'ancien Marina avait frappé en plein cœur du problème, l'ennui. Mais népalais comme norvégien refusèrent d'admettre la terrible vérité.

''-Reprochez-nous donc de vouloir être de bons frères.  
-J'ai déjà Saga pour ça, on a pas besoin de vous en plus.  
-Ton frère s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ?  
-Il s'est persuadé que je fréquente un marina et tente de me faire tomber dans les bras d'Ayoros.  
-Et tu n'es pas intéressé apparemment.  
-Pas vraiment mon style, même s'il est loin d'être moche à regarder, et puis il a déjà tapé dans l'œil de Io.''

L'anglais plissa immédiatement les yeux.

''-Il n'a pas besoin d'être intéressé de toutes façons, siffla-t-il.  
-Rhada' est jaloux.  
-Bien sûr que non, nous n'avons pas de relation officielle, la jalousie serait hypocrite dans notre cas.''

Le garuda haussa un sourcil devant l'étrange manège avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

''-Ça ne te dérange donc pas qu'il sorte avec d'autres personnes en même temps que toi ?  
-Pardon ?!  
-Il fricotte avec d'autres spectres et même quelques marinas sur une base régulière, tu ne le savais pas ? ''

La wyvern se tourna vers son amant, qui affichait un air ébahi, la rage brillait dans ses yeux.

''-Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il susurait des mots doux à l'oreille de Sylphide, poursuivit le Garuda.  
-Tu as osé séduire un de mes subordonnés alors que tu as déjà une relation avec moi?!  
-Je lui donnais des conseils pour draguer Milo... Puis même si c'était le cas, tu viens de dire que notre relation n'est pas officielle donc qu'est-ce que tu cela pourrais te faire ?  
-Elle n'est pas officielle parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle le soit !  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?''

L'anglais ne répondit rien et se contenta de quitter la pièce avec hargne. Le grec se tourna alors vers le fauteur de trouble.

''-C'est bon t'es fier de toi ? Si tu voulais pas que je fréquente ton frangin il suffisait de le lui dire, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait largué sans cette scène ridicule.  
-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais lui faire admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi.  
-On peut dire que ça a raté poussin...  
-J'avais remarqué chaton.''

Jamais Kanon n'avait entendu des sobriquets aussi ridicule.

''-Rhada' m'a déjà dit à quel point vous étiez tordu mais là je dois dire que c'est d'un autre niveau...  
-Merci du compliment.  
-Bon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.''

Alors que le gémeau esquissait un geste pour se téléporter vers le sanctuaire, le Garuda lui aggripa violemment le bras.

''-Tu ne pars pas d'ici tant que tu ne t'es pas réconcilié avec Rhadada'!  
-Qu'est ce que qui vous dit que j'ai envie de me retrouver avec lui après cette scène ridicule ?  
-Deux choses, lâcha simplement le griffon, les perturbations dans ton cosmos quand il est parti et ton emploi d'un surnom affectif à son égard.  
-N'importe qui peut utiliser un surnom, ça ne veut rien dire.  
-Jamais il ne laisserait un simple ''plan cul'' parler de lui d'une manière aussi familière de lui.  
-Enfin bref, tu bouges ton joli derrière et tu vas te rabibocher avec lui maintenant.''

L'ancien Marina allait ouvrir la bouche mais se fit couper immédiatement par le norvégien.

''-Essaie simplement de refuser et je t'y traîne de force avec ma manipulation cosmique avec la potentialité d'un bras ou d'une jambe brisée en prime. Ça fait des millénaires que Rhadamanthe n'a personne dans sa vie et qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, alors crois moi maintenant que tu es là, on est pas près de te laisser repartir. Vous allez vous mettre officiellement en couple et même vous mariez et avoir des enfants si ça vous chantes par la suite mais surtout être heureux ensemble.''

Était-ce vraiment un ancien ennemi qui venait de lui dire qu'il allait vivre une vie de couplé épanoui avec l'homme qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains ?  
Kanon se contenta cependant de suivre les deux juges dans les corridors infernaux à la recherche de son amant.

L'anglais fut rapidement retrouvé, reclu dans ses quartiers privés, mais leur claqua la porte au nez avec véhémence.

''-Rhada ouvre cette porte, tu as trois milles ans de trop pour faut une crise d'adolescence, déclara Minos exaspéré.  
-Et c'est pareil pour une crise de la cinquantaine, poursuivit Eaque.''

Le blond réapparu sur le seuil pour se saisir de son compagnon avant de redisparaitre aussi sec dans ses appartements.  
Le grec observa les alentours avec attention, c'était bien la première fois qu'il venait ici.  
Un mobilier luxueux remplissait la pièce, bien mieux que ce que les chevaliers se farcissaient au sanctuaire. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur la décoration alors qu'il avait une wyverne en rogne sur les bras. Wyverne qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lâché et l'entraina s'asseoir avec lui sur un sofa sans desserrer sa prise.

''-Rhada'?  
-Tais-toi...  
-Et après quoi ? Je te fixe en silence avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant que tu fais la tronche ? ''

Le juge observa attentivement son amant, ses iris dorées le transpercant, un léger rougissement apparu sur le visage de l'autre.

''-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment envers moi ?  
-C'est quoi cette question ?  
-Contente-toi de répondre au lieu d'esquiver la question.  
-T'es plutôt sympa quand on apprend à te connaître même si t'as un caractère de merde. Ça te va ça ?  
-Je ne te demande pas une analyse de mon caractère mais les sentiments que tu éprouves à mon égard.  
-On s'était mis d'accord pour qu'il n'y ait aucun sentiment dans cette histoire.  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici en ce moment même ?  
-Parce que t'es barjots de frangins m'ont traîné ici de force.  
-Tu n'as donc eu aucune envie de venir de toi même ?  
-Après la scène que tu as fait, pas vraiment.''

Rhadamanthe s'accrocha plus encore à son compagnon pour l'embrasser fougueusement, puis s'approcha de son oreille pour sussurer:

''-Je n'ai plus qu'à te faire tomber amoureux de toi moi alors.''

OoOoO

Saga fulminait intérieurement. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance en Kanon pour ce qui était d'être à l'heure et avait pourtant commis cette erreur.  
Le plan du gémeau avait été d'abandonner son frère avec Ayoros dès qu'il le pouvait, pas de se retrouver seul avec son meilleur ami en attendant que son cadet daigne se montrer.

''-Comment fait-il pour ne jamais être à l'heure ?  
-Il a peut-être un rendez-vous galant, taquina le sagittaire.  
-Surtout pas !  
-Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi inquiet de la vie amoureuse de Kanon.  
-Je m'inquiète de ses fréquentations douteuses et de qui il pourrait me ramener.  
-N'est-il pas assez grand pour choisir lui-même ?  
-Il sortait avec un marina en cachette, cela suffit à me prouver que non.''

Le brun perdit des couleurs à cet annonce, ce que Saga interpréta comme un potentiel dépit du non-célibat de son frère.

''-Ce n'est pas si terrible enfin, sais-tu lequel ?  
-Pas vraiment, peut-être celui aux cheveux roses, c'est celui avec qui il a passé le plus de temps lors de la dernière rencontre inter-sanctuaires.  
-Io?  
-C'est ça.''

Le jumeau de son meilleur ami sortait avec l'homme qui l'attirait, et le-dit meilleur ami n'approuvait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé dire ?

''-Io ne m'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de méchant, si Kanon est heureux avec lui c'est tout ce qui compte.''

Le gardien du troisième temple voyait bien la mine déconfite de son camarade, son air déçu.

''-Tu es amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non voyons, je...  
-Je te connais trop bien, tu ne peux pas me cacher ça.  
-Tu n'es pas fâché ?  
-Bien sûr que non, je préférerais cent fois que mon frère soit avec toi plutôt qu'un des généraux de Poseidon.  
-Mais je ne...''

Le rayonnement d'un cosmos dans le temple coupa net le sagittaire dans sa tentative d'explication de la situation.  
Un certain dragon des mers arriva tranquillement dans la pièce, une wyverne infernale accrochée au bras.

''-J'espère que tu as une excellente explication à sa présence ici, déclara Saga glacial.  
-Tu voulais savoir qui je fréquentais, voilà.  
-Tu as osé me mentir et maintenant tu as le culot de ramener un spectre ici.  
-J'ai pas menti, je n'ai jamais confirmé que je sortais avec un Marina.  
-Tu ne m'as pas non plus indiqué que la personne que tu fréquentes est d'origine encore plus douteuse.  
-Je ne vous permet pas de...  
-Très franchement Saga, tu me les brises. Je suis parfaitement capable de choisir la personne avec qui je passe mes nuits sans devoir te demander la permission.  
-C'est un spectre.  
-Ça pourrait bien être un de ces guerriers d'Asgard que ça n'irait pas. Tu refuses que ce soit qui ce soit en dehors du sanctuaire parce que tu ne sais pas comment les appréhender, alors que si je sortais gentiment avec Ayoros ça t'arrangerais bien.  
-Ne pouvais-tu pas avoir les tripes d'assurer tes choix martiaux douteux au lieu de bercer Ayoros d'illusions ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Il vient de m'avouer qu'il a des sentiments pour toi et voilà que tu arrives avec ce spectre.''

Le-dit spectre resserra immédiatement sa prise sur le gémeau à la dernière annonce, son regard perçant se fixant sur le sagittaire avec une certaine hargne. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le gardien du neuvième temple avait l'air totalement perdu.

''-Dis-moi qu'il a mal compris ce que tu lui disais ou je ne sais quoi, lança Kanon a son attention. Je ne suis pas intéressé et Io me tuerais, je lui ai dit qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec toi.''

Le regard d'un brun s'éclaira à cette nouvelle tandis qu'un sourire idiot apparaissait sur son visage.

''-Tu ne parlais pas de Kanon, réalisa l'aîné des jumeaux.  
-C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer avant qu'ils arrivent.  
-Je...  
-Alala, Saga tu n'es clairement pas fait pour être entremetteur mon pauvre, déclara un nouveau venu.''

Garuda et Griffon s'étaient tranquillement incrustés dans le repas.

''-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'agaça leur frère.  
-On voulait saluer la belle-famille nous aussi, tout simplement.  
-Plus on est de fous plus on rit.''

Saga retint un soupir de désespoir puis traîna son jumeau et son apparement nouveau beau-frère hors de la salle de vie.

''-Vous envisagez vraiment d'avoir une relation sérieuse ? Interrogea-t-il.  
-C'est ce que j'espère confirma le blond.''

L'aîné se tourna vers son cadet, attandant sa réponse.

''-On va essayer tout du moins.''

Le gémeau les jaugea du regard un long moment avant de rendre son jugement à Rhadamanthe.

''-Très bien j'accepte sous deux conditions. Tout d'abord je ne veux plus revoir les deux énergumènes qui vous servent de frères ici. Deuxièmement, faîtes lui le moindre mal et je vous tuerais, même si cela veut dire relancer une guerre sainte.''

OoOoO

Dans le salon, un certain sagittaire se retrouvait victime de l'interrogatoire du couple infernal.

''-Tu es bien certain que c'est par Io que tu es attiré et non Kanon?  
-Attention la réponse peut te gagner un voyage en allée simple au cocyte.  
-Kanon est un ami et cela s'arrête ici, jamais je n'irai briser le bonheur amoureux de quelqu'un voyons.  
-Ils sont en train de menacer Ayoros ! S'enragea un gémeau revenant dans la pièce.  
-Bien au contraire, nous allions lui proposer de l'aider à séduire son général.  
-J'étais déjà sur le coup, contesta l'ancien Marina.''

Le Népalais se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

''-Et bien Kanon, je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre.''

_

Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésite pas à laisser votre avis.

Ma prochaine publication sera sûrement un OS sur la non-binarité, sinon on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre de Frères.


End file.
